The Harts in High Season-Deleted Scene
by StephEzzy27
Summary: My thoughts on what might have taken place after the Hart's trip to the police station in the movie "Harts in High Season". Not my best writing, but needed to get this idea out there! Enjoy!


They had just left the police station and it wasn't looking too good for Jonathan. Elliot Manning was alive and kicking, yet Jonathan was suspected of his murder. Jennifer's quick thinking and rather nice legs had led to some answers, but there were still things that didn't quite add up. Jennifer saw the frustration in his eyes as they drove away, but she saw something else too. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was wrong. Her observation was realized when they missed the turn to go towards Elliot's staged funeral.

"Darling, you just missed your turn," she pointed out, brushing a hand along his shoulder. He continued to look straight down the road, never making eye contact with Jennifer.

"No I didn't" he responded. Jennifer attempted to argue her point but he cut her off, "We're going to be a little late to Elliot's going away party if that's alright," he explained. She was a little confused and very concerned about Jonathan intentions, but she didn't want to further upset him, and so they drove.

Jennifer started to recognize the area, although they hadn't entered from this side of the city before. They were back in the hotel district, Elliot's hotel district to be precise. Jonathan gripped the steering wheel as they sped down the road, his knuckles growing white. Jennifer wanted to warn him about hugging and not kissing the curb, but there was a fire in his eyes she didn't want to mess with. They pulled up in front of the hotel and without saying a word Jonathan tossed the keys at Johnny on the Spot. He assisted Jennifer in exiting the car and together they walked inside. His grip on her arm was much firmer than usual, and yet he continued to avert his eyes from hers. Not just that, Jonathan completely avoided looking at any part of Jennifer. She wondered if she had done something wrong or said something offending as the rode up the elevator in silence. Walking closer to their room, Jonathan grasped her hand and got out his key. As he unlocked the door, he looked at her for the first time in nearly an hour. The door opened and he pulled Jennifer inside, slamming the door behind them. She then saw it; she saw what was in his eyes: lust.

He pinned her roughly against the door and devoured her. He stopped kissing her only long enough for them both to get some air before continuing his assault on her lips. Jennifer's hands went to his head as her fingers became tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. Jonathan's hands traveled south as he started to wildly grope her entire body. He massaged all the way up her thigh, pushing her skirt higher and higher up. Jennifer let out a small moan against his lips as his hands continued to wander. He couldn't take it anymore, and he moved his hands away much to Jennifer's disapproval. In one swift movement, he tore her shirt off her body and haphazardly discarded it. She removed her arms from his neck only long enough to remove the shirt from her shoulders. She couldn't believe what he was doing, it wasn't like him to be so rough, but there was no way she was going to complain. His hands returned to her body as he assaulted her neck, kissing, sucking and biting his way down. Jennifer's breathing became more labored as he moved farther down. She ripped his shirt off, buttons flying every which way, but they couldn't have cared less. Jonathan forced her skirt to the ground before shoving her against the adjacent wall, lifting her onto the small table so her legs could wrap around his waist. The mirror on the wall shook and came close to smashing to the ground. She brought his lips back to hers as they met in a searing kiss. With that, he picked her up and carried her away to the bed. He had barely put her down before Jennifer was at his belt, tearing it off and removing his pants. They were in nothing but undergarments by the time Jonathan had pinned her down to the bed. Hands continued to roam as their lips stayed in constant contact. Jonathan broke the kiss, leaving her lips swollen and lonely. He lifted her up to unclasp her bra and threw it out of the way, returning Jennifer to her original position. He then began to explore the newly exposed skin, massaging and kissing every inch.

Jennifer's breath caught in her throat as he moved past her stomach and further down. He slid down her underwear as he kissed the outside of her thighs. Her heart was racing so fast, she could barely process what was going on. Before he could go any further, Jennifer pulled him back up to her and kissed him hard. Her hands moved down and removed the last remaining piece of clothing between them. Jonathan pushed her against the headboard, pinning her arms behind her. Her eyes burned with desire and he saw it. He bent down to kiss her before they joined together as one.

Jennifer lay on Jonathan, both breathing heavily and sticky with sweat. He gently stroked her hair as he tried to regulate his breathing. The picture above the bed was barely hanging on, leaning heavily to the right.

"That has got to be the most incredible lovemaking we've ever had," she said, still out of breath. He smiled at her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Considering how long we've been married, that's quite impressive" he laughed. "It's nice to know we've still got it."

"We haven't gone at it like that since we were in our thirties" she reminded him. "What got into you Jonathan?" He smiled before moving a hand down to gently stroke her leg.

"The police weren't the only ones you distracted back at the precinct Claudette," he admitted, rolling her over so they could lie on their sides and face each other. He moved the hair from her neck and placed a kiss on it.

"Well if that's what I get for killing some flies, point me to a swatter" she laughed, wrapping her arm around his waist.


End file.
